


When Mystery Meets Murphy's Law

by Dramatic_Art



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Blood and Gore, High School, Human Basil of Baker Street, M/M, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatic_Art/pseuds/Dramatic_Art
Summary: When a string of murders happen at his school occur at his school, Milo Murphy must join forces with the one and only Basil of Baker Street. Can they solve the mystery? Or will time run out.





	When Mystery Meets Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> Ok Milo is in highschool and Basil is human. Human Basil is based on voyagerhour on Tumblr. Warning: Blood and gore. Slight NSFW in later chapters.

It was a normal day for Milo Murphy, well as normal as his day can be with Murphy's Law. Milo had just started his senior year at high school with his friends, Melissa Chase and Zack Underwood. They walked into their new chemistry class where everyone was waiting for their new chemistry teacher. Apparently, Mr. Paddington had transferred to a different school a week before school started and they had to hired someone new. Thankfully, they found a replacement just in time and he had just moved into town from London. “What do you think the new teacher is like?,” One of the students asked just as the new teacher walked into the classroom. Everyone stared at him as he writes his name on the board. His soft tan hair was slicked back, complimenting his almost pale skin. He was wearing a lovely brown dress vest with a white buttoned up shirt and violet tie, his black trousers matched his shoes covered in white spats. He turns to reveal his broad nose and stuck up expression. Milo couldn't stop looking at those beautiful, piercing emerald green eyes but snaps out of it when he speaks. “Greetings students. I'm Mr. Nightmare your new chemistry teacher. I don't take kindly to phones or anything else so put them away before I confiscate them,” he hisses, making everyone shrink down and puts their things away.

As the day progressed, Milo was busy with his work until the alarms go off and the principal speaks on the speaker's, “ ** _Attention students! The school is on lockdown until further notice. Please follow the teacher's instructions._** ” Everyone goes to hide away from the windows but Milo figures it's probably his fault so he heads to the office. He turns the corner by the library and freezes in his place. The police were just taping off the crime scene, the person had been disembodied by some sort of saw because the wall and floor was covered in blood. The police had just covered up the body when his chemistry teacher walked up and onto the crime scene. Milo suddenly felt dizzy and fainted on the floor.

Milo woke up with a start and realizes he's in the nurse's office, Mr. Nightmare sitting next to him. “Mr. Night-,” he tried to speak when his teacher covers his mouth and sighs, “Why were you out of class?” “Um...I was heading towards the office. I figured the lockdown was my fault and I was going to apologise,” he stats hesitantly. Mr. Nightmare sighs, “Well Murphy's Law didn't kill that poor student.” “Oh my God, someone was- Wait how did you know about Murphy's Law? I haven't told you about my….condition yet,” he looks at him in shock. His teacher smirked before responding, “I'm a consulting detective. It's what I do.” “Consulting detective?!,” he shouts then crosses his arms and glares, “Who are you _really_?” Mr. Nightmare stands up and smiles, “Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow.” 

**_ To be continued….. _ **


End file.
